Women and their rules
by Shina14
Summary: [Drabbles] [AU] Tratar con una mujer nunca fue, ni será, una tarea sencilla.
1. Regla 1

Estúpido y sensual insomnio que me hace pensar en historias cuando debería estar durmiendo. Una idea salida de pensamientos a las tres de la madrugada.

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes de Kishimoto. ¿Se imaginan si fuera mio?

**Advertencia:** Universo Alterno/ Alterno Universo.

**Palabras:** 487.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

_**PD:**_ Primer drabble dedicado a **Jazy015**. Ojala te guste -3-

* * *

**Regla 1**

* * *

— ¡Esta bien, esta bien!

¡Pero claro que no estaba bien! Es que ni siquiera la estaba escuchando. No es que justamente le estuviera hablando por hablar, bueno, no en ese momento. ¡Pero no estaba hablando estupideces, demonios! Para ella era importante que la escuchara, y él no lo hacia. Su vista se encontraba fija en el televisor y con un mando sobre sus manos. Nunca había odiado que jugara a los videojuegos, hasta ahora.

En ese mismo instante deseaba tirarle la bebida, que se hallaba junto a él, sobre la consola. Estúpido aparato que acaparaba la atención de su novio. Con una exhalación de frustración se levanto del sofá, en el que se encontraba ella y el muchacho, para colocarse de espaldas a la pantalla. Una acción poco graciosa para su novio.

— ¿Ahora me vas a escuchar? —preguntó entonces ella con los ojos entre cerrados. Él por su parte chasqueo la lengua y dejo el mando sobre la pequeña mesita.

—No me interesa.

—A mi no me va a interesar cuando tu jodida consola salga volando por la ventana.

Ese era un juego sucio y ambos lo sabían.

— ¿Qué? —fue la pregunta de él, por la razón de que quisieran hablar.

— ¿Tanto te cuesta ser amable?

—Ve al punto.

—Ese es el punto —contestó cruzándose de brazos.

Y ahora ella le venia con asuntos de amabilidad. ¿Con que tipa se vino a meter? No le gusta hablar sobre su propia actitud o cosas que le parecieran una gran idiotez. Se lo diría. Si. No. Todo acabaría mal, y con decir "mal" se refiere a despedirse de lo mas importante para él.

¿Ella? Pff, la consola. Una pelea más con ella no seria problema.

—Sakura, desperté hace poco, no quiero pasar una mañana hablando puras mierdas. Ahora, muévete de en frente de la televisión, Mario*1 se caerá dentro de algún agujero.

Oh... claro. Eso haría ella, pero claro. Con paso lento se alejo de aquella pantalla y volvió a sentarse junto a él. Extendió su brazo y tomó el vaso con jugo. Lo llevó a su boca y lo degusto. Un delicioso sabor de naranja, que luego de separarse de sus labios acabó vertida por toda la consola.

No había expresión alguna sobre el rostro del muchacho. Solo observó el pequeño humo que paseaba frente a sus ojos, para que luego un _click_ lo volviera a la realidad.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste m...

—Sasuke, desperté hace poco, no quiero pasar una mañana hablando puras mierdas. Ahora, si no quieres que esto vuelva a suceder solo debes ser un poquitin amable —con una sonrisa en su rostro, se levantó del sillón —. Puedes empezar por preparar el desayuno, yo iré a darme una ducha —y sin otra cosa que agregar, desapareció por la puerta.

Con la mirada perdida en el suelo, se fue con un trauma hacia la cocina.

No era necesaria tanta maldad.

_Regla 1: Nunca ignores a tu novia._

* * *

** Fin**

* * *

*1: _Mario Bros._

Y así es como acabo el primer drabble *dando vueltas como una bailarina*

Este sera un fic en conjunto con una chica sexy: _AntoniaCifer_

Aquí una rápida explicación; _Sera una serie de drabbles, protagonizados por diferentes chicas del mundo de Naruto y con diferentes reglas sobre como tratar con una mujer, las parejas van a variar e incluso con un toque de crack_. Yo comencé con un leve SasuSaku y pues fuerte OoC en Sasuki (?)

Si les gusto y si quieren continuación, por lo menos 5 review -w-

¡Ja ne! :D

**No olvides dejar tu review:33**

_#Shina._


	2. Regla 2

Es triste estar castigada. I know that feel bro... (_bro? ...A veces olvido que soy mujer_).

Aquí con el segundo capitulo escrito por AntoniaCifer -w-

¡Disfruten el capitulo! Dedicado a: **_Blacklady Hyuuga._**

* * *

**Regla 2**

* * *

— ¡Alo!

— ¿Escuchaste eso? —preguntó a su acompañante, asustado. No quería pensar que de nueva cuenta habían vuelto.

— ¡Alo! —gritó nuevamente una mujercilla de mediana estatura mientras que con una cuchara (si, cuchara), golpeaba insistentemente la reja.

—No me digas… que han vuelto… —murmuró impactado.

—No quiero mirar por la ventana, ve si son ellos de nuevo.

Con gotas de sudor corriendo por su frente se aventuró a recorrer un pasillo para mirar por la ventana, tragó duro cuando se encontraba a tan sólo unos pasos.

Se acuclilló y cuando miró, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas…

— ¡Los testigos de Jehová! ¡Escóndanse! —grito aterrado.

El fin de semana pasado la nación de los testigos de Jehová había atacado fervientemente, trayendo consigo a una manada de gente con panderos y guitarras… para alabar al señor.

— ¡Alo! ¡Alo! ¡Alo! —chillaba esta misma tocando insistentemente la reja, lo había visto y le daría una lección por no abrirle la puerta la vez pasada.

—Oh my gosh —le dijo histérica— ¡Te vio! ¡Corre! ¡Detrás del sofá! —agregó utilizando su "inteligencia".

Se lanzaron contra el sofá jadeando; buscando protección. Ahí se sentían seguros, nada pasaría en ese momento. El sofá era un lugar seguro.

Intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron más tranquilos. En eso estaban hasta que Suigetsu se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

—Tienes algo en la cara —dijo apuntando con su dedo índice.

— ¿Qué? —Le preguntó tocándose la cara, estuvo así hasta que sintió y supo de lo que estaba hablando— Oh… no lo sigas mirando.

—Je, menudo cráter te ha salido en la cara. Hasta para furúnculo —se burló Suigetsu aguantando la risa.

—Cállate.

—Tal vez así se haga la mayonesa, que asco.

— ¿A qué mierdas te refieres?

—Me refiero a que uno se los revienta, bueno, en este caso tú, y de ahí sale la mayonesa ¿entiendes?

—Eres asqueroso. Lo peor —dijo todo aquello rápido, aguantándose para no golpearlo— ¡Y te dije que dejes de mirarlo!

—Se ve amarillo, que asco Karin —siguió burlándose— Yo creo que hasta es fosforescente, se verá en la oscuridad, que chistoso —se rio al imaginárselo.

—Pedazo… de mierda ¡Te matare!

Karin se lanzó contra Suigetsu moliéndolo a golpes.

_Diez minutos después…_

— ¡Alabare, alabare! —cantaba Suigetsu con un moretón en el ojo, tocando un pandero y vestido con una bata negra— Dios está aquí…_  
_

_Regla 2: No burlarse de ella._

_Aviso: Tampoco abrirle la puerta o reja a los Testigos de Jehová._

* * *

** Fin**

* * *

Shina: A pues, yo pedi REVIEWS no FAV o FOLLOW. Aish, me hacen enojar, dejen un comentario o shorare :c

Anto: Pom... pom... ¡pom!  
Bien, aquí esta mi parte del drabble. En realidad no son pareja xD, SuiKa, puede tomarse como una simple amistad o como que se aman en secreto (?).  
Pero ya saben, es un final abierto, pueden imaginarse que después aparece Sasuke y le da por el culo a Ka... Suigetsu. Si, eso sería yaoi. Porque se que a la mayoría les gusta mierda.

Shina: Oh dios, esta es la persona mas amable y bien hablaba que podria conocer en toda mi life :v

**No olvides dejar tu review:33**

_#ShinaAndAnto._


	3. Regla 3

Hola shi? Aqui con el tercer capitulo :0

Dedicado a: **Gusanita,** oie zi ojala te guste -w-

¡Disfruten!

Mi sexy beta no pudo betearlo porque lo estoy publicando apurada :c

* * *

**Regla 3**

* * *

Desde un principio, y hasta ese momento, no estuvo de acuerdo.

Se removió incomoda en su asiento y dio pequeños sorbos a la bebida que se encontraba enfrente. Ella no era una gran fanática hacia las bebidas alcohólicas pero era lo único disponible en aquel lugar, no por nada era un boliche.

Y un boliche era el lugar menos indicado en el que quería estar y de alguna manera sus amigas se las arreglaron para llevarla hasta allí, y lo mas increíble es que ellas se habían perdido por ahí dejándola sola en la barra. Como anhelaba irse a casa con sus dos gatitos; Gato con pelo y gato con mostacho.

Si, nombres verdaderamente tontos.

—Hola, ¿quieres pasar un buen rato?

Al oír la voz masculina tras ella quedó estática. Movió sus ojos para todos lados como si buscara una escapatoria o a alguien que la ayudase.

—Oh, bueno... entonces, ¿me darías tu bebid...

— ¡Por favor llévate todo lo que tengo, pero no me hagas nada! —exclamó asustada mientras le lanzaba por la cabeza el bolso.

Rápidamente bajo del asiento e ingreso accidentalmente en la pista de baile. Con la mirada intento reconocer a alguna de sus amigas. Lamentablemente se topó con una multitud de rubios y castaños. Un tanto asustada por ser empujada por las personas que bailaban, se quedó quieta.

Se sobresalto de sobremanera cuando algo comenzó a rodear su cuello.

—Oye, preciosa ¿quieres bailar? —dijo alguien con voz seductora.

Tomó el vaso de licor que traía ese extraño y se lo lanzo al rostro.

—Con un "no" era suficiente —Hinata se cubrió la boca con la mano antes de pedir mil veces, disculpa.

— ¡Sakura-chan! Realmente no sabia que eras tú, lo lamento —dijo apenada e inclinándose.

—Ya, ya, realmente no importa. Me pasa por bromear —contestó con una sonrisa. —Aún que me despertaste un poco, ya sabes, estaba media pasada de copas y Karin no para de seguirme. Esta borracha y creé que soy...

— ¡Sasuke-kuun!

Antes de siquiera reaccionar Karin se lanzó sobre Sakura.

— ¡Te digo que no soy Sasuke! ¡Y ya deja en paz a mi novio! —exclamo Sakura extasiada y furiosa.

—Ya deja a la rosadita y ven con una mujer de verdad —dijo Karin en cambio.

— ¿No salias con Suigetsu?

—También te traje el dinero que te debía hace una semana.

—... Si cariño, soy Sasuke. ¿Cuanto dices que traes, y... no tienes más?

Mientras ellas seguían en su mundo y pasaban por alto a Hinata, ella había sido golpeada en la cabeza y llevada a rastras hacia-quien-sabe-donde. Tal vez ambas muchachas la pudieron haber rescatado a tiempo ya que en cuanto ella quedo inconsciente, en la pista de baile, esa persona que la había golpeado estuvo un buen rato intentando sacarla de allí, ya que carecía de fuerza física y al estar cansado incluso pidió una bebida para después seguir con su labor de secuestrarla.

Quien sabe que clase de cosas le estarían haciendo en ese preciso instante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—Cálmate Hinata, ya aparecerá Neji. Ya hicimos la denuncia.

—Yo soy Neji.

—Ay si verdad, es que son tan iguales. Ya Neji, ya aparecerá Hinata. La ya hicimos denuncia.

— ¿...Qué acabas de decir?

—No sé, ya déjame dormir —dijo Sakura finalmente mientras se colocaba el trapo mojado en la frente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Siete horas después Hinata fue encontraba en un callejón y el secuestrador se encontraba junto a ella atascado en un paredón de ladrillos. La víctima no presentaba ningún signo de abuso o violencia.

_Regla 3: Nunca salgas con amigas irresponsables._

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Ya basta de FAV y FOLLOW quiero saber que les gusta quiero REVIEWS.

Me hacen enojar, caray -_-

No tengo mucho que decir, solo que me divertí haciendo este capitulo :3

**No olvides dejar tu review:33**

_#Shina._


End file.
